Our Passion
by Mayan
Summary: The first kiss is magical they say, but theirs was passionate. With its release of pent up emotions, it just lifted the weight of the world from their shoulders. HitsuHina
1. Our Kiss

Okay, this is my first HitsuHina fic. So be forewarned, it might not be that good.

I have finally come to accept this pairing. And now, I can't get over how cute they are together.

Onto the story-

* * *

The first kiss was always magical, but theirs wasn't. No, it was passionate and beautiful and was filled to the brim with passion. It was one of those moments when all of their worries were lifted off both of their small shoulders. 

What led to the exchange of saliva was a simple name calling charade. She called him Shiro-chan, he called her Bed-wetter Momo; the two would have never of expected that they would be putting their lips together in the middle of Hitsugaya's office.

At any moment the tenth division vice-captain could burst through those doors and see the two childhood friends in a lip lock. If that happened, the whole entirety of Soul Society would know of the innocent act. Matsumoto would make it out like they has done the nasty nasty on the office couch.

Hinamori felt the intense concern and love that her snowy-haired childhood friend had for her. After Aizen had left, there was a huge void left in her heart. And now Hitsugaya, with his burning passion for Hinamori, was going to fill that void. It was like the narrow-minded girl had expanded her mind and forgotten the exiled captain and meglomaniac that is Aizen Sousuke.

Hitsugaya finally released his grasp of her lips, he looked at Hinamori and could tell she was very confused for some reason. Even though it was too be expected sooner or later that they would kiss, Hitsugaya just could not pinpoint why she had that confused look on her creamy white face.

He looked at his the brown-haired vice captain, "Hinamori?" Now Hinamori was even more surprised and confused, not once could she remember that Hitsugaya had called her by that name too her face. It was like the passionate kiss had melted his entire icy exterior away, letting his warm interior out of its prison.

"Hitsugaya. . ." Was all she could manage to say.

"I will always protect you my friend; remember the feeling of being with someone who cares about you. For, the man you idolize will never give it to you because he despises you and Soul Society. Remember that Hinamori becuase it is the cold-hard truth." Hitsugaya whispered into the crook of her neck, finally letting his embrace go he turned around and left his office. He left the girl to ponder his in-a-way hurtful words. With the close of the sliding door, Hinamori fell to her knees.

His words were comforting yet hurtful, _did her Aizen really hate her? _The way Hitsugaya said it, it made it out to be very true. Her thoughts than ran over the kiss. . . That kiss was so very wonderful, her truly infact loved her. The love she was given was not friendly love, but passion.

_It was our passion, _Hinamori thought.


	2. Betraying Feelings

Hello all my fans for this story! Thank you for all of your reviews and such. The first chapter has been redone for some reasons. Please inderstand that I had it read and betaded by my sister and basically pointed every single mistake out. This second chapter is a quick 100 word, sequel. Enjoy!

* * *

It was about noon and Hitsugaya was about to take his lunch. Usually, he took a lunch about one or two, but for some reaosn he had been asked by his childhood friend to eat lunch together. Of course, it being Hinamori he oblidged.

He quickly grabbed his keys and locked the building. No one would be coming in because all tenth-division officers were given tuesdays off.

He made his was to the restaurant the two were going to eat lunch at.

When he got there, he saw that Hinamori had already reserved the table.

The resturant was very small, only a few people even knew of it's existence. Hitsugaya walked to the table and sat down.

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Hinamori spoke up, "Hitsugaya, I. . ." She looked at him, then looked down to her water. Whatever she had to say was really bothering her.

Hitsugaya raised one of his eyebrows, "Yes Hinamori?" He slightly whispered, Hitsugaya knew what this was about.

"I thought about what you said the other day. You know, what you said about Aizen." Hinamori said.

This interested Hitsugaya, "What about it?"

"I. . ." Hinamori gripped her black shinigami pants. "You are wrong, I bet Aizen still does care about me."

Her remark shocked Hitsugaya, "Hinamori. . ." He again whispered, but this time more lightly. "Hinamori, you are the wrong one. Aizen betrayed Soul Society and more importantly, you!"

"Aizen was tricked by Ichimaru, Ichimaru did this to him. Yes he did, and I know it because Aizen would never betray us. Ichimaru just had to of tricked him."

"Hinamori, stop this nonsense." He walked over to her and pulled her out of her chair. Hitsugaya then proceeded to pull the naive girl into a deep, passionate kiss.

_Not again,_ thought Hinamori. Now he screwed her thoughts up even more. She thought about it, maybe she should just hide her opinion and not tell anyone. Yes, that's what she is going to do. She is going to hide her opinion.

"Hitsugaya, you're right. Aizen did betray us."

XXXXXXXX

Days when by after their second passion filled kiss. The outcome was that the two became girlfriend and boyfriend.


End file.
